nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Bandolier Strap (N-Strike)
The Bandolier Strap is a Nerf accessory that was released under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged in the Bandolier Kit, as well as Longstrike CS-6 and Stampede ECS value packs. Details It is an ammo sling that wraps from the shoulder to the waist. It is advertised as being "one size fits all"; despite this, the Bandolier Strap is not ideal for small children. The strap's smallest size is still very large, therefore proving it to be suiting for older Nerfers. If the strap doesn't perfectly fit the user, it also causes the darts to pop out of their clips. It holds up to six clips and twelve darts, which is forty-eight darts in total. It can also hold the Mega Missile for the Titan or XLR Discs in the slots for the clips and darts in between each clip slot. The Bandolier Strap is very useful for holding extra ammo during Nerf wars. However, it is not best for running with. When moving around, the darts tend to pop out of the clips. Alternative uses Due to the fact that most Nerf blasters lack a second place for a hook to go, the Bandolier Straphas an issue of how it can be used. One alternative, for skinnier users, is to use it like a belt, as it cuts down on lost darts when running and is still within easy access for a quick reload. The Bandolier Strap cannot hold many loose darts the way one would see bandoliers being used in Western movies. If a larger Nerf blaster can be modified to have a pair of attachment hardpoints, the Bandolier Strap can be used as a sling. For those who are traceurs, the Bandolier Strap is not recommended to be used in the conventional/advertised location, but rather to be worn as a a belt, preferably tight and more along the waist. This will require a setting so small that one may have to sacrifice a dart or clip holder and chose not to hold clips/ammo on the back. Clips will not fall out if one rolls properly, but Streamline Darts will. Any other dart will resist falling out. The two metal clips at the end of the bandolier can be used as a sling to holster any blaster with a sling adapter History The Bandolier Strap was succeeded by the N-Strike Elite Bandolier Strap, which featured a similar design with a new, blue color scheme to match the N-Strike Elite line. As a result, it can be assumed the Bandolier Strap has been dropped from production. Value packs The Bandolier Strap has been sold in a value pack with the Longstrike CS-6 as well as the Stampede ECS. Trivia *The looser the grip the Bandolier Strap has on the person, the more likely the darts and clips fall out, and vise versa. *Extended dart clips, like the eighteen dart clip, will fit in the clip straps. However they are rather loud, annoying, and easily fall out. Gallery 8610744555234800.jpg|A Nerf model wearing the Bandolier Strap. Category:N-Strike accessories Category:Accessories Category:Discontinued accessories Category:Worn accessories